


Dean's Birthday at the End of the World

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Dean's Birthday Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, End!verse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, mentions of drug use, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean a birthday present.  Humans give each other sex for their birthdays, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Birthday at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would write a couple drabbles for Dean's birthday, but then it got a little out of hand. So this is the first of three birthday stories about Dean. Honestly, this was supposed to be just some cute birthday cuddles, but then it turned into kinky sex.

Dean wakes to the sound of scratching at his cabin's door. It sounds like a cat begging to get in, and Dean is half temped to gun down whatever is making that noise, be it croat or comrade. It's his birthday, and he doesn't care that the world is a giant pit of suck. He just wants to sleep in and forget the shit that he's endured since he was only a kid.

The scratching stops after a few minutes, and Dean drifts back to sleep. He wakes again when a large weight lands on his chest. His reaction is instant as he tries to throw the body off, but his hands are held in the sheets at his sides, as the other body straddles his torso. When Dean bucks his hips to throw the man off, he's greeted with a familiar grunt.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean shouts, when he opens his eyes to see the former angel straddling his naked torso in nothing but a pair of those threadbare linen trousers he's become so attached to. “Cas, how high are you right now? What are you doing?” Dean asks as he struggles to free his hands from Cas' deceptively strong grip.

“Unfortunately, I'm not...high, that is. I thought birthday sex would be as good a present as any, but you have that pesky hang up about me when I'm anything but sober...”

“You were so high, you didn't realize I was actually hurting you. I could have accidentally killed you,” Dean protests, but Cas squeezes his wrists to get his attention.

“Well, I'm sober now, and if you don't hurt me at least a little, I will consider this whole venture a waste,” Cas says as he raises his eyebrow in challenge. Dean doesn't say anything, but he stops struggling. “What, Dean? I can hear you thinking from over here,” Cas sighs when Dean makes no move to take the lead.

Dean opens and closes his mouth several times looking for the right words, but eventually he just blurts out, “You know my birthday? You know what day it is?”

“It's Friday, Dean. Of course, I know what day it is. As for your birthday, I know everything about you Dean. Um, I pieced you back together myself,” Cas snarks as he starts grinding against Dean's tummy, making it obvious how turned on he is.

“I just—”

“You don't need words to fuck me, Dean. I only have so long before I start going into withdrawal, so if you could get me into a post-coital stupor before my skin starts to feel like it's trying to crawl off my body, that would be great,” Cas commands as he shimmies down over Dean's hips and begins grinding in earnest.

“You're so damn mouthy,” Dean growls as he uses his strength to shove Cas back, and before the other man can recover, Dean has him pinned to the bed. “So, birthday sex. Anything I want?” he asks with a feral look in his mossy green eyes. 

“Those are the rules on birthdays, are they not?” Castiel replies as he arches to rub against Dean's naked body.

“I don't know which of the girls taught you about humanity, but they deserve a medal,” Dean grunts as he reaches below the bed with one hand while still keeping Cas pinned to the bed with the other. He retrieves restraints, and before Cas can make a comment, Dean jumps off the bed. He unties Cas' pants with nimble fingers then tugs them down and off his legs with such force that Cas is surprised they don't tear. He lifts a confused Cas and hefts him over his shoulder before walking over to the ladder to the top of the cabin. Cas finds himself standing on his toes with his wrists restrained to one of the top rungs of the ladder.

“You remember the word, Cas?” Dean asks from somewhere behind the restrained man, but Cas can't turn his head enough to get a visual. His voice has a hard edge that Cas is so used to hearing on missions and around the camp, but he hasn't heard it in bed for far too long.

“I'd never forget it, Sir,” Cas replies with a smirk.

That gets a rise out of Dean. He's in front of Cas in a blink, inches away from his face. “Don't call me that,” he warns right before he grabs the flesh of Cas' ass harshly and pulls him off balance. Cas gasps at the sudden pressure on his wrists as Dean pulls him into a searing kiss. He grabs the wrung that he's tied to and pulls himself up to relieve the pressure just enough that it's not painful.

Dean pulls away abruptly and completely before stepping out of sight. “Been enjoying your orgies, Cas?” Dean asks as he steps behind the ladder and reaches through the rungs to wrap something silky over Castiel's eyes. Cas recognizes the texture of the fabric as his old blue tie, and a shiver creeps through his body at the thought that Dean still kept it. “I asked you a question,” Dean says as he slaps the meat of Cas' ass before going back to securing the tie.

“Yes,” Cas admits reluctantly, because he knows that Dean will be able to spot a lie, and he'll be angrier if Castiel tries to lie to him.

“Should I invite some of the others to join us then?” Dean asks harshly as he reaches around Cas' body to pinch his nipples. Cas can feel Dean's body pressed against his back with only the ladder between them, and the pleasure of that combine with the pain in his chest makes him whimper. 

“D-don't want anyone else,” Cas says when he relaxes enough to speak. Dean steps away from him again and Cas feels the air cool his already heated skin. He hears the floor boards creak, but Dean must be moving around because they never come from the same direction. The anticipation of Dean's next move builds in Cas' until he actually jumps when a blast of frigid air engulfs him as the cabin's door opens. It closes with a firm slam, and the cabin is silent save for Cas' labored breathing. Cas takes a minute to calm himself, but he still hears no sign of Dean. “Dean?” he calls softly, his voice already wrecked. When he gets no response, a shiver —equal parts fear and excitement— runs down his spin. Dean had never left him before. He'd spanked him, tied him up, face-fucked him, teased him till he couldn't form a coherent thought, but he'd never abandoned him. Minutes pass before Cas calls for him again with no response. 

The fear starts to overtake the anticipation, and Cas starts to feel the ache in his arms and the chill on his skin. His breathing starts to become labored again, but this time it's with the rising panic that Dean might leave him to let the withdrawal set in. He tries to tamp down on the rising emotions, but the softest hiccup escapes his mouth. 

Strong hands are wrapped around his waist and gentle lips are kissing the curve of his neck before he even realizes that he's crying.

“You're so good, Cas. You're doing so good. I'd never abandon you. You know that,” Dean whispers between kisses. Cas is overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of affectionate caresses as the panic recedes, and it feels like a rug has been ripped out from underneath him. Cas' legs lose the strength to hold him up so suddenly that he's amazed that Dean catches him before he can jerk his abused wrists. Dean lifts him by his thighs and urges him to wrap his legs around Dean's hips. “What do you want, Cas?” Dean asks as he runs the fingers of his left hand up and down Cas' spine in a teasing caress, while he still supports most of Cas' weight with his right arm.

“It's _your_ birthday, Dean,” Cas replies in confusion.

“I haven't fucked you in ages, Cas. Want you to enjoy it,” Dean says as he stops caressing Cas' back so he can take both their cocks in his hand where they're pressed together and begin to stroke them. 

Cas' breath catches at the sudden attention to his cock, but he chokes out his answer. “Want you to fuck me right here,” Cas growls as Dean sinks his teeth into the meat of Cas' shoulder just hard enough to smart. Dean pulls his mouth away from Cas, and he sinks to his knees. He hefts Cas' legs over his shoulders, so his face in right in front of Cas' aching cock. He teases Cas with his tongue. At first he licks up the shaft, then he circles the head. Each stroke is but a moment, then Dean pauses for several seconds before he dives in again.

It drives Cas up the wall. He wiggles his precariously balanced hips to try to get Dean to commit to sucking his dick. He whines softly as Dean sucks the head of his penis just long enough to be a painful tease. Then he feels a slick pressure at his hole just as Dean takes his whole length in his mouth, and Cas breathes in sharply and lets out a filthy moan. Cas is overwhelmed by the sensation of Dean working him open with demanding fingers while also putting enough suction on his cock that he things he might be siphoning the air right out of his lungs.

Cas is a wreck by the time Dean pulls off of him and rises to his feet again. Cas loses all contact with Dean for a minute, and he panics, hoping that Dean isn't about to tease him again, but then he hears two distinct pops, and Dean groans in satisfaction.

“This floor kills the knees,” Dean says apologetically as he roughly lifts Cas up, positions his erection, and slides into Cas as Cas wraps is legs around Dean's waist again. Cas groans at how overwhelming it is to be filled. No one had been inside Cas since Dean had put an end to their trysts, and it feels too good for words as they adjust to the connection. “So good, Cas,” Dean murmurs into his ear before nipping at the lobe. When Cas' breath hitches, Dean begins to thrust into him at a punishing pace. They both moan as Cas' back hits the rungs of the ladder with ever thrust. He clings to the rung that he's tied to and squeezes Dean with his thighs. This earns him a slap on the ass, and he can't help but moan as it smarts.

“More?” Dean grunts as he lifts Cas a little higher on his waist which creates pleasurable friction where Cas' cock in now trapped between their torsos.

“Please,” he pants back, and before the word is even finished he feels another slap, this time to the other cheek. “More,” he begs, and this time as he feels the sting of another firm slap, he feels Dean latch onto his neck and suck hard. It's too much, and Cas doesn't even have time to warn or apologize to Dean before he's coming, making a mess of their already slick stomachs. He hears Dean groan as his muscles clench down on him, and he feels the shudder of Dean's own climax where his legs are wrapped around him. 

Dean supports all of Cas' weight when Cas' arms simply give out with the shock of his orgasm. Cas doesn't know how Dean gets the blindfold off him or the restraints undone without putting him down, but he does. Before Cas even has time to regroup, Dean is carrying him bridal style over to the soft covers of the bed.

Dean lies him in the center of the mattress and showers him in gentle kisses. “So good, Cas. You're so beautiful,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers lightly over Cas' wrists and massages the abused flesh. “You're the best birthday present,” he says as he stretches up to place a kiss on Cas' lips. It's then that Cas finally opens his eyes. Dean's expression is so earnest that it tugs painfully at Cas' heart.

“The sex was the present, Dean,” he says though he knows the words are a lie.

“The sex wouldn't be anything without you, Cas,” Dean whispers as he continues to worship Cas' body and massage the aches away. Cas' falls asleep in post-coital haze as Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair and massages him scalp gently. Dean lies behind him letting Cas use his right arm as a pillow.

Cas' wakes briefly sometime later on, when he hears a knock at the cabin door. He feels Dean pull away from him and say that he'll be right back, but if he treads too far into consciousness he's afraid he'll start to feel the pangs of withdrawal. Still, he hears a distinctly female voice when Dean answers the door.

“You're birthday suit. How convenient. Chuck mentioned it being your birthday, and I thought maybe you'd be up for a birthday BJ,” the woman says, but Cas can't make out which woman it is. Dean doesn't respond for a moment, and Cas has a hundred versions of the cocky smile Dean must be wearing flitting through his head. However, Dean snorts before Cas can feel any sort of rejection.

“Sorry, I'm beat,” he says, and Cas can hear the smirk in his words.

“Oh, well if you change your mind, you know where you can find me,” the woman says in disappointment before Dean can close the door. 

The bed dips and Cas rolls to face Dean as he slides in beside him. “Didn't want her to join the second round, or are you _too beat_ for a second round?” Cas taunts playfully as Dean rolls on top of him and gives him a sloppy kiss. It's all tongue, but Cas can't bring himself to care.

“You're insatiable,” Dean groans, but he rolls off Cas and comes back with lube and condoms. 

“How do you even get those?” Cas asks incredulously as Dean pours some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Cas, these are the only things I'm not afraid of running out of. There's lube sitting on the shelf in every store we raid. People are too concerned with toilet paper to take any of the sex supplies,” Dean says with a smirk as he pushes Cas till he rolls to face away from Dean so that Dean can lie behind him. He preps Cas with gentle fingers, and they spoon through the second round. “Best birthday present,” Dean murmurs again as they both drift off to sleep for the second time, wrapped in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. There will also be a story in canon verse and It's a Terrible Life verse posted later on tonight. You can also find me on Tumblr as jinxedambitions.


End file.
